SelfMutilation
by Stitch My Mouth
Summary: Aoshi Shinomori is a therapist, but not just a therapist, he is one of the best in all of Japan, then he meets Misao Makimachi who has a serious case of Self-Injury and Suicidal Tendencies. Can he cure her problem or will she prove to difficult for him?
1. Chapter One: Cut

_**Self-Mutilation**_  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin in anyway at all.  
  
Summary: Aoshi Shinomori is a therapist, but not just a therapist, he is one of the best therapist in all of Japan, but then he meets Misao Makimachi who has a serious case of Self-Injury and Suicidal Tendencies. Can he cure her problem or will she prove to difficult for him?  
  
Rated: R for Violence, Misanthropy, Anarchy, Suicide, Suicidal Tendencies, Bad/Dirty Words [Haha], Self-Injury, and possible Lemon/Lime situations  
  
Note: **READ THIS!** Please do not tell me how I have so many grammar mistakes or any such things, I write like that on purpose to show you can have a good story without the period in the right place. Flames are not excepted, you have no right reading my story just so you can say something in hopes of hurting my feelings. Also I had this story on another site a long time ago and a kid told me that I knew nothing about self-injury . . . before you say that listen up: I COMMIT SELF-INJURY AND I KNOW A SHIT LOAD MORE ABOUT IT THEN MOST OF YOU PEOPLE EVER WILL!!!!!!  
  
Okay sorry I just wanted to say that . . . . But I am serious about that, just so you know.  
  
Second Note: If you like this story then you might like my other two Aoshi and Misao stories Porcelain Doll and My Ruin, go check them out and review them! That's not an option either, I'm telling you directly . . . you better go read them. J/K   
  
**WARNING:** Do **NOT** read if you are either A) Weak Hearted, B) A Sissy, or C) A Dumbass.  
  
_4444_  
  
She liked watching her blood fall, she liked knowing she had caused it, a snip with the scissors here, a cut with her razor there, and _screeeeesh _. . . a brand new scar to tell her life's story. It was a feeling she lived off of. It was her stress reliever, it was her medication, and it was hers alone. She especially loved the after feel of an injury, the way it throbbed as the nerves turned its pain into full effect, but most of all she loved how her skin easily cut and easily scared.  
  
Her arms were nearly covered in the scars she had inflicted upon herself, but she was smart and only put her scars on the upper part of her arm, that way no one she knew would see them and everyone would think that she was just a normal girl. She was very, very far from normal. Her parents had found out however, of course they had sent her to several therapist's before, all of which said the same exact thing, "The music you listen to . . . ", "The people you hang out with . . . ", "You're parents being so protective . . ." you name it, they've said it.  
  
She hated it all, they didn't understand that she cut out of pleasure, she did it because it was the only thing she could feel, the only thing she wanted to feel. The sting of the scissors ripping deeply into her flesh relieved so much stress for her; it helped her forget everything. Sure she had tried other things but nothing helped, cutting was the only way.  
  
So why couldn't her stupid parents see that? Sending her to therapy once again would help nothing. She should just move out, she was old enough after all, she was 19 years of age. The problem was however; she couldn't find a place to live.  
  
This Therapist was stupid, supposedly the best in all Japan, bullshit, all of it. The fucking cunt was probably a stupid old man who probably couldn't get it up for the life of him, she rolled her eyes and sighed as her mother dragged her into the office.  
  
"This is stupid." She said.  
"You did the crime" Her mother said, "Face the consequences."  
She laughed, "You honestly think torturing me with some old man claiming to be concerned about me is supposed to make me stop, honestly mother, how stupid are you?"  
Her mother glared at her and rang the bell inside the office announcing their arrival.  
"Yes" A female secretary, said. "Can I help you?"  
Her mother put on her mask, a fake face that expressed the cold evil bitch she really was, a meaningless effort of ignorance. It saddened her to see the type of pointless things her mother did, always trying to remain on top of things, always trying to be better then everyone. Pathetic. Absolutely pointless.  
"My daughter had an appointment, under Makimachi."  
"Okay" This secretary must have been retarded or something with her stupid expression and empty yet confused eyes staring at her.  
She glared at the woman, "Got a problem or are you just stupid?"  
"Misao!" Her mother hit her.  
"Piss off!" She screamed, "You're a fucking idiot! This is pointless! Get over it all of it! You can't stop me from doing something I like!"  
"And what would that be?' A male voice said.  
She turned her head to say a very, very attractive man staring at her.  
Her mother put on her mask again, "Oh why Shinomori-san! I'm sorry did she interrupt anything?" her mother shot her a glare, in which she fully returned.  
"No." he said.  
Her guess was he was the Therapist, okay, he wasn't old, and he most likely could get it up . . . for his sake hopefully, with his looks he probably got hit on every day.  
"Okay, good then."  
He looked directly at her, "I'm guessing you are my new patient?"  
"Don't get used to it." She said angrily looking away.  
"I won't. Now if you would please be so kind as to . . ."  
"Come with you, yeah, yeah I know." She said finishing his sentence.  
He nodded and she followed.  
Damn this was going to be a long year.  
  
Notes: Sorry for shortness this is just a prelude to see how this fic starts out, R&R please. 


	2. Chapter Two: First Meeting

**Self-Mutilation**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin in anyway at all.

Summary: Aoshi Shinomori is a therapist, but not just a therapist, he is one of the best therapist in all of Japan, but then he meets Misao Makimachi who has a serious case of Self-Injury and Suicidal Tendencies. Can he cure her problem or will she prove to difficult for him?

Rated: R for Violence, Misanthropy, Anarchy, Suicide, Suicidal Tendencies, Bad/Dirty Words [Haha], Self-Injury, and possible Lemon/Lime situations

Note:** READ THIS!** Please do not tell me how I have so many grammar mistakes or any such things, I write like that on purpose to show you can have a good story without the period in the right place. Flames are not excepted, you have no right reading my story just so you can say something in hopes of hurting my feelings.

**WARNING:** Do **NOT** read if you are either A) Weak Hearted, B) A Sissy, or C) A Dumbass.

**Thank you thank you thank you!** I've never gotten so many reviews for one chapter in my life! If you want to know why I haven't updated in a while go to the notice in my story "My Ruin"

_4444_

"Take your seat."

She did as she was told.

"Let's get one thing perfectly straight," She started, "You will not help me in anyway, you cannot stop me in anyway, I do not want to be here, this is stupid, and I will not coperate with you."

He did even look at her as he talked, "Fine."

_Interesting.....he's not like the others._

"So Misao" He began, "Besides the warning is there possibly anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Besides how stupid this is? Hmmm......Oh I know since you're going to ask anyway I might as well show you now!"

She lifted her sleeve and saw his eye widen slightly from how many cuts where on her arm.

"50 on the bottom 30 on the top!" She porclaimed with a smile.

For a second she saw what she thought was him laughing, "You find this funny?"

"No, of course not Ms. Makimachi it's just, when I was you're age, my cuts where ten times worse."

"What?!"

_4444_

"Do you think this'll guy will work?" Ms. Makimachi asked

"How the hell am I supposed to know Hikaru none of the others have worked! Why don't you just give it up and leave her alone!" Mr. Makimachi said.

"It's sick!"

"A lot of things in life are sick get over it!"

"No wonder I divorced you."

"You divorced me? Oh that's rich last time I checked it was me who got the lawyer, the papers, everything so don't you dare say you divorced me." Mr. Makimachi began to grow angry, "I should take you back to court right now and get full custody of Misao!"

"Why so you can let her kill herself!?"  
"If she is cutting then she's smart enough to know not to kill herself, but then again living with you it probably would be tempting!"

"Just shut up you incompitent bastard!"

"Take your own advice you whore! How many men have you screwed this month? The whole town twice over?!"

A loud slapping sound was heard as Ms. Makimachi's hand connected to her ex-husband's face, Mr. Makimachi stood and punched her so hard she fell to the floor.

_4444_

"Oh nothing Ms. Misao I was just simply stating that I myself used to cut. In fact every now and then I still do."

"................."

_This is weird.........I want to go home.........This guy scares me._

"Am I frightening you Ms. Misao? Being forward as a person and not a therapist?" Aoshi said.

"Yes."

"I take it not many people treat you as just a normal person."

"Yes."

"What do they treat you like?"

".......Like just another person with........wait, wait, wait! You're trying to trick me into talking!" Misao screamed.

"I assure you I am not."

"Right, whatever."

"Believe what you will. Now what do they treat you like?"

"If you must know they treat me like just another girl with money they can mooch off of."

"Ah teenage manipulators."

"Exactly" Misao said looking out the window.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!"

"SHUT UP YOU PRICK!"

Aoshi's head snapped to the door. Misao on the other hand stayed focussed on what was accuring outside.

"Don't worry about it, it's just my father and my mother fighting again, I apologize if they break anything, they'll pay for it, they always do."

"Do they do this a lot?"

"Every waking minute of the day, I don't see how on earth they're even allowed to live on the same continent as each other."

"I see we're getting somewhere." Aoshi said.

"Not really."

"You never know."

"You gonna ask me why I cut or does that come when I least expect it?" Misao asked now playing with her hair.

"I take it you cut because of stress, because of addiction, and because it's your way of dealing with things."

"B I N G fucking O."

"Nice." Aoshi said now himself looking at the window.

"Oh I know, I'm wonderful."

Notes: Ok that's all for now, I don't have much time [sorry guys] but I felt the need to update for you all. So R&R please


End file.
